


Another thing to do

by RadioBob214



Category: Nerdfighteria - Fandom, Vlogbrothers
Genre: Coronavirus, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioBob214/pseuds/RadioBob214
Summary: "I deeply, deeply do not want another thing to do." Hank Green.
Kudos: 6





	Another thing to do

I deeply, deeply do not want another thing to do. 

I’m overwhelmed just sitting here and watching Doctor Who. 

With far too many tasks at hand 

And nothing going as I’d planned 

I’m overworked and underslept 

My sanity I’ve barely kept 

I’m doing next to nothing, yes, but even so it’s true: 

I deeply, deeply do not want another thing to do 

  


I deeply, deeply do not want another thing to do 

I’m going rather bonkers and I’m feeling rather blue 

I’ve done so little recently 

An indoor cat would envy me 

Swaddled in my onesie tight 

I haven’t moved since Sunday night 

If I don’t get my act together chaos will ensue 

I deeply, deeply do not want another thing to do 

  


I deeply, deeply do not want another thing to do 

As I procrastinate, in deep anxiety I stew 

It seems that simultaneously 

I’m overworked and stir crazy 

I wish that I could hug my friend 

I’ve been on Zoom for days on end 

I stare at my computer till my brain has turned to goo 

I deeply, deeply do not want another thing to do 

  


I deeply, deeply do not want another thing to do 

Have I gone off my rocker, or do others feel it too? 

Just wear your mask for goodness sake 

You’re putting people’s lives at stake 

I cannot be the only one 

Who’s wishing the pandemic done 

And now the world is ending so I’ll say again to you: 

I deeply, deeply do not want another thing to do


End file.
